


Movimiento de Cadera

by Blink23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a horny drunk who loves to dance, Toni has a mouth like you wouldn't believe, and neither one of them will ever be able to look at the alleyways of Madrid in the same way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movimiento de Cadera

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt,](http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=721304#t721304) which was inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tm3g8za_ykU) which is where the title comes from. I... have no idea where this came from, to be honest. I rarely write porn, but hopefully this isn't too terrible.

There's a certain amount of smugness that comes with your boyfriend being the center of attention in the middle of a packed club. Not that they know that, of course, but if anything that adds to it. There are a hungry eyes staring at James's ass from every direction as he's dancing, and Toni can't help but feel his pride get a little boost at knowing that everyone can look but can't touch, since he'll be the on going home with James at the end of the night.

It's mesmerizing to watch him dance, Toni has to admit. James is usually shy but when he dances it doesn't matter. The alcohol for sure has something to do with it too, but it only plays a part. He once told Toni dancing just makes his self consciousness melt away, and he's confident that he was right.

The song ends and James comes stumbling off the floor and to Toni, standing in between his legs as he reaches behind him to grab his beer and take a drink.

“How come you never dance with me Toni?” He slurs, swaying slightly on his feet. Toni wraps an arm around his waist to keep him steady and James's arms come around his neck, giggling. A few men walk by, eyeing the two of them appreciatively, and has to fight the urge to palm his ass in an embarrassingly possessive move that probably wouldn't be a good idea in public. They might be able to get away with the cuddling as two drunk and affectionate teammates, but that might be a bit much.

“I'm German, anything other than a two step waltz and I'll fall flat on my face.”

“I could teach you,” James murmurs, nuzzling into his neck, “It would be fun.” He hands trailed down his chest to his thighs. They're being way too affectionate, and Toni needs to stop it, but he doesn't care.

“How about we do it at home,” Toni says, running his fingers through his hair, “then I won't have to make a fool of myself.” 

James's hips shoved forward a little against Toni's, making it obvious that he was more that a little hard. 

“How about we do something else at home, then I teach you, hm?”

“Right,” Toni takes the last two gulps of his beer, before getting off his stool and placing his glass on the bar behind him, “Let's go.”

James leads him out of the club, Toni's hand clutched tightly in his, giggling as they finally get out. James is still clutching his hand as he walks down the street to where he knows there's cabs waiting, and Toni blindly follows. The cold air is sober him up a bit, but he's still pleasantly tipsy, wondering if its doing the same for James. Then, Toni realizes they're not going the right way, instead James is leading him down a side street that's basically an alleyway.

“What-?”

“Shh,” James giggles, pushing him against a wall before sinking to his knees.

“James!”

“Let me have my fun, alright?” He sighs, nuzzling Toni's cock through his jeans, “I just want to make you feel good.”

“You could make me feel good at home where there aren't people walking 30 feet away.”

“I can't wait for it. I want you in my mouth now. Fuck, my mouth has been watering for it since I was on the floor.”

“Jesus Christ...”

James chuckles, finally stopping his nuzzling to undo Toni's jeans and pull them down his thighs along with his underwear, taking his cock into his hand.

“Fuck, I love your cock,” He groans, pumping it with his hand.

“Oh? What do you love about it?”

James swipes his tongue across the tip, “I love how big and thick you are, how you stretch me open when you're inside me. I feel like you'll split me in half sometimes.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” James murmurs, spitting on the head, and getting it wet as he jerked him with his hand, getting him hard, “I love it when you're rough and fuck me hard with it, how I sometimes can't run as fast as I should at practice the next morning because my ass is so sore.”

Toni doesn't say anything, just runs his hands through James's hair.

“I love how you taste,” He sighs, licking at the underside, “my mouth aches for it sometimes, do you know that? There are times when I think about just sinking to my knees and letting you fuck my mouth in front of everyone because I want it so much, Toni. I want them all the know how I can come just from sucking you, how good it is to choke on your big fat cock until I can't breathe.”

Toni's too tipsy for this. James is even worse than he is, which is probably the reason he's being so filthy. In reality, he should stop James, find them a cab, and then when they're back home spend the remaining hours before sunrise fucking him so hard he has to call in sick to practice the next morning. He should think about the fact that he plays for Real Madrid, that anyone could snap their picture right now and create a massive scandal, but he can't move, can't do anything but watch James's bright eyes in the light of the street lamps as he presses little kisses and kitten licks all over his dick, making him fully hard, sucking at the head as he leaks out more and more. 

Then James puts Toni's hands in his hair, stilling with just the tip of his cock in his mouth, waiting for him to move, and all rational thought goes out the window.

Toni thrust himself down James's throat, not caring about the gagging, whiny noises coming out of him. He's completely focused on fucking his mouth like he knows James likes, letting himself go while still listening for any sort of sign that James wasn't okay with this anymore. Judging from the noises coming out from him, Toni had nothing to worry about. He was getting his mouth fucked with Toni's cock out in the open like a whore and loving it. Toni's so turned on by his neediness that if he thought they could get away with it he would pull him up by his hair and fuck him against the nearest wall until he was leaking Toni's come.

The thought makes Toni grab his hair tightly and shove himself as far as he can in James's mouth, holding him there for as long as possible before James starts to push at his thighs, gasping when Toni pulls of.

“Fuck, you do that so well,” he whimpers as he catches his breath, “you make me feel like such a slut when you choke me.” He sucks him back in and starts deep throating him again, but Toni keep his hands on James's face this time, letting him set the pace.

“You like it, don't you?” he whispers, one hands coming up to toy with James's hair, “You love being a whore. Look at how you were dancing, it's so obvious. You were acting like a slut in the club, making all those strange men want you. You got off on it, making all of those strangers want to bend you over and fuck you, didn't you? Now here you are, on your knees in an alley with my cock in your mouth. Do you like it? Do you want me to come on your face like a whore deserves?”

James moans around him, his eyes rolling in the back of his head and he continued to swallow him down. Toni's so close, could come at any second, so he pulls James away by his hair, holding himself and beginning to pump his own cock. James tries to lean forward but Toni holds onto his hair tightly, making whine. 

“No,” he says, hitting James lightly on the cheek with his cock, “You wait for it.”

“Fuck,” James whispers, his voice wrecked, “Come on Toni. Don't make me wait. Come all over me like a slut I am, I need it.”

Toni lets out a whine, the only real sign of lack of control he's made since the all began, and tilts James's head back. A few more pumps of his wrist and he comes, making it land on James's cheeks and nose, anywhere except his open, desperate mouth. After the first few spurts, he lets go of his hair and James wraps his lips around the head of his dick, moaning as he swallows all Toni has left in him as he rides out his orgasm.

“Fuck.”

James chuckles, licking his softening dick clean before pulling off. Toni wipes at the come on James's face with his sleeve as James gets him back into his underwear and jeans, making sure everything was in order as he zips him up. He helped James to his feet and pressed a kiss to his mouth, holding his face gently in his hands.

“I'm sorry. The name calling was a bit much.”

“Are you kidding me?” James laughs, “That was fucking hot. I didn't know you had it in you. I didn't know _I_ had it in me. I figured we were both too boring for anything but a standard back alley blowjob.”

Toni laughs as well, “Well, you're not wrong.”

“God, and there goes any fun I had with the boring, stoic German jokes the guys tell. I'm not going to be able to stop blushing the next time they make one. I'm sure Marcelo will love that.”

“Oh yeah?” Toni smiles, wrapping an arm around James's shoulder and leading them towards the main street, “I would've let you do that to me in public months ago if I knew it would stop you from making those. Maybe we can start making James is a sluty drunk jokes now.” 

James laughs, shaking his head. He feels completely sober now, but the last thing he wanted was to go back and drink more. Instead, he presses a kiss to Toni's neck, nuzzling his cold nose against his skin. He's still hard in his pants and he grabs Toni's hand, rubbing it against his bulge and making him groan.

“You know, If we don't go home right now so you can fill me up with your dick I'm going to jump you right here and now.”

“Come on then,” Toni murmurs against his hair, “Let's go home.”


End file.
